What shall we die for?
by Siria
Summary: Le fils de Will et Elizabeth a maintenant 15 ans. Au bord d'une fenête, il entend une chanson qui fut chanté il y a bien des années... Chansons que tout pirate connait.... Jusqu'a quel aventure cela le mèneratil?
1. Prologue

Salut à tous! Bah ouais, je me lance dans l'écriture d,une autre fic. Ne vous en faites pas les autres aussi sont en cours de route. Seulement, j'ai repenser à la fic que j'avais écrit il y a de cela 4 ans sur Pirate des Caraibes... Fic que j'avais suprimé d'ailleur...XD... bref, me voila en train de la réécrire.

Bonne lecture tout le monde

Siria

**Prologue**

Ce jour la, l'après-midi n'avait rien de particulier. La mer qui encadrait Port Royal était calme tout comme le vent qui faisait clapoter tranquillement les drapeaux qui étaient placé de part et d'autres des bâtiments.

Au port et à la ville, chacun vaquait à leurs occupations. Le bruit bourdonnant des gens confirmait que la vie suivait tranquillement son court. Accompagnant sa mère à une réunion non loin des rues marchandes, Wilan regardait avec envie les gens qui se promenait librement à l'extérieur.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas aucune liberté, mais il ne pouvait sortir sans l'accord de sa mère ce qui l'offusquait grandement. Il avait quinze ans après tout ! Craignait-elle qu'il provoque une quelconque catastrophe ? Bon, d'accord, lors de ses onze ans, il avait mit la pagaille dans une étable… mais cela était du passé… non ?

Probablement que cela était simplement du que sa mère était la fille de l'ex-gouverneur et qu'elle voulait qu'il le devienne à son tours. Après tout, il était très connu dans la ville comme étant le fils d'Elizabeth Turner.

C'est donc assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qu'il regardait les gens se faufiler à travers les autres pour réussir à avancer vers les rues étroites qui menait au quartier résidentiel. Il vit alors un gamins, à peine un ou deux ans plus vieux que lui, qui fredonnait un air que sa mère lui avait déjà chanté étant petit.

- Le roi et ses pairs ont enfermés la reine, à bord d'un bateau de plomb. Nous naviguerons et par ses pouvoirs moi et mes frères voguerons

Wilan fronça les sourcils. Reconnaissant un peu trop bien cet air. Il sortit la tête pour mieux écouter et vit que le garçon était partit. Curieux, il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet adolescent.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la porte du bureau où sa mère se trouvait, Wilan se dit que ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il entreprit donc de descendre tranquillement les marches qui menaient au premier étage et donc à la porte d'entrée.

Refermant avec soin la porte derrière lui, il prit un grand respire profitant de l'air qui provenait de la mer et qui lui remplissait les poumons. Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de monter dans un de ces gigantesques bateaux qui partait loin vers le large.

Reportant son attention aux activités qui se déroulaient devant lui, il quitta le jardin, prenant bien soin de ne passer devant aucune fenêtre ou endroit qui pourrait être à découvert.

- Yo ho sur la mer. Hissons les pavillons.

Cette fois ce fut une voix féminine qui résonna à ses oreilles. Il leva la tête bien haute. Qui pouvait bien chanter cette chanson à travers tant de monde qui ne semblait pas y faire attention ?

Il entreprit donc de marcher à travers les rues. Certains soldats qui patrouillaient le saluèrent d'un signe de tête, chose qu'il rendit à son tour. Serpentant les rues marchandes, il tenta de regarder chaque personne pour savoir qui chantait, sans pour autant qu'ils ne se sentent dévisager. Chose, il fallait le dire, qui n'était pas facile à faire. Les gens de Port Royale étaient de plus en plus susceptible et méfiant face aux autres, même lorsque c'était un visage plus connu. Les nombreuses attaques pirates en étaient la cause.

- Hi oh ! Voleurs et mendiants. Jamais ne mourront

Une autre voix masculine. Il vit certaines personnes qui était en train de marchander, se retourner, lorsque cette voix retentie de nulle part. Deux hommes à la barbe mal rasé et à l'hygiène douteuse, se regardèrent et sourirent de toutes leurs bouches édentés.

- Yo ho tous en même temps. Fredonnèrent-ils ensemble.

Une seconde voix masculine clama doucement.

- Hissons les pavillons.

Un jeune garçon, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt se tenait dans l'allé et commença à marcher dans la direction contraire de la position de Wilan. Tenaillé entre sa curiosité et son sens du danger qui lui disait que c'était surement un piège, le jeune garçon resta immobile dans la grande allé. C'est lorsqu'une troisième voix masculine se fit entendre qu'il avança doucement vers des ruelles moins sécuritaire.

- Hi oh ! Voleurs et mendiants.

Les gens se retournaient ne comprenant pas trop bien d'où ce chant pouvait venir. Wilan aperçu un autre garçon plus jeune qui s'avançait vers la mélodie. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se retrouva au centre du rond point qui annonçait la place publique. Une fontaine constituée de l'effigie d'un bateau, coulait au milieu tandis qu'aristocrates, marchants et soldats foulaient le même sol.

- Jamais ne mourront. Murmura un ensemble de voix qui le firent frissonner.

Vivement, il leva la tête vers les toits et vit un groupe d'enfant partir à courir. D'un pas rapide mais qui ne provoquaient pas l'attention des adultes, Wilan les suivit. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans une ruelle à l'éclairage quasi absent malgré le soleil qui était à son zénith. Une dizaine de personnes qui avaient l'âge d'être adolescent, enfant ou jeune adulte, filles et garçons se tenait à cet endroit, regardant le ciel, et les deux extrémités.

Lorsqu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs retenu par un large bande de tissu, l'aperçu, elle s'avança tranquillement, lui, figea. Mis à part son accoutrement qui annonçait clairement son état de pirate, la première chose que Wilan remarqua fût l'épée qui était suspendue à ses hanches. La jeune fille le regarda fixement avec ses yeux couleurs mer et lui dit, sans aucune formule de convenance.

- Ce soir, reste caché. Dit-elle d'une voix brumeuse. Même si tes murs s'écroule, même si ton chien s'enfuis, même si le temps est clément. Le bruit des canons se fera entendre, tous les enfants de pirates sont en danger, alors cache toi, ou tu connaîtras ce que tes pires cauchemars ne sont même pas capable d'imaginer.

Elle continua à le fixer. Wilan avait le cœur qui débâtait à vive allure. Que voulait dire tous ses mots ?

- Qui vous dit que je suis un fils de pirate ? S'entendit-il demander.

Il fut surprit de ce qu'il venait de faire. Comme si sa conscience avait prit le dessus de sa raison qui était resté bien loin de cette ruelle. Il fut par contre encore plus surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille qui ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire en hochant la tête.

- Ceux qui ont le courage de suivre la trace du chant la connaissent. Ce chant, est ancré dans l'âme de chaque pirate. Dit-elle d'une voix sereine.

Elle baissa ensuite la tête, sans arrêter de le fixer.

- Et de leurs descendants.

Wilan voulu parler. Pourtant, aucun son ne voulu sortir de sa bouche. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il rencontrait de réels pirates. La première étant sa première rencontre avec son père, Wiliam Turner, qui voguait pour l'éternité sur la mer.

- Maintenant, continua la fille avant que Wilan ne puisse parler, parts. Ne dit rien à personne. Restes caché, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire.

Regardant de nouveau l'épée de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait parlementer. Il hocha vivement la tête, ne comprenant plus trop ce qui se passait. Puis, il tourna le dos et quitta en entendant la jeune fille dire à ses hommes :

- On le refait une dernière fois, après on hisse les voiles.

C'est dans un état de totale stupeur que Wilan retourna à la maison où sa mère était en réunion. Prenant les mêmes précautions qu'a son départ, il entra dans la maison. Les portes de la salle de réunion étaient toujours clause, fort heureusement.

S'assoyant de nouveau près de la fenêtre, il se remémora les paroles de la jeune fille. Était-ce vrai ? Port Royal allait-il être attaqué ? Devrait-il en glisser un mot a sa mère ?

La tête bouillonnante de question, il regarda l'horizon, lorsqu'il entendit non loin de lui, quelques rues plus bas, chanté par un jeune garçon….

- Le roi et ses pairs ont enfermés la reine, à bord d'un bateau de plomb. Nous naviguerons et par ses pouvoirs moi et mes frères voguerons….

* * *

**Taratataaaaaa**

**Vla le prologue tout le monde. Je sais c'est pas très fameux mais bon, c'est qu'un prologue! XD Commentaire? Plainte? Insultes? Rhum?**

**Prochain chapitre: attaque ou pas attaque? Ho! C'est a voir! ah ah!**

**See ya!**

**Siria **


	2. De nouveaux pavillons

Rage d'écriture intense en ce 17 décembre! En plus d'une analyse filmique des films PoC (allez lire, c'est marrant ) je viens de finir ce chapitre et je suis en train de finir celle d'Inoxydable, ma fic d'HP.

Bref, voici le premeir chapitre de cette fic

Enjoy!

Siria!

**De nouv****eaux pavillons**

De ce qui s'était produit, Wilan n'en dit aucun mot à sa mère. Peut-être que cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague ou simplement un piège. Après tout, il n'avait vu personne suivre ces chants même si certains semblaient la reconnaître. Pourtant, à entendre parler la pirate, il n'était pas le seul à s'être rendu dans cette ruelle douteuse pour recevoir le commandement de ne pas sortir.

La même question lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Allait-il réellement y avoir une attaque à Port Royal ? Si oui, pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Pourquoi les enfants de pirates avait été sommés de ne pas se dévoilé au grand jour ?

Suivant sa mère vers la maison, il la regarda. Wilan savait parfaitement qu'elle avait eu plusieurs mésaventures avec des pirates. La preuve, son père en était un. Il connaissait très bien l'histoire du coffre qui contenant le cœur de William Turner, le caractère excentrique de Jack Sparrow et la fourberie de Barbossa. Même si jamais il n'avait rencontré ces deux derniers.

Elizabeth semblait préoccupée par quelque chose. Cela était surement en lien avec la réunion qui venait de se terminer. Peut-être avait-il discuté de l'attaque, car un des membres du Conseil de la Marine royal avait été avisé.

- Maman, dit Wilan en regardant Elizabeth, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu fais partit du Conseil royal alors que tu as été impliqué dans des histoires de pirateries ?

L'évocation de ses mésaventures fit esquisser un sourire au coin des lèvres de l'épouse Turner. Il était vrai que cela pouvait être bien étrange, voir idiot. Son fils était un petit futé, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il poserait ce genre de question avant bien des lunes.

Voyant le regard curieux de son fils braqué sur elle, Elizabeth se dit que mieux valait dire la vérité. Une expérience au côté de Jack Sparrow lui avait révélé que même si l'on ment, la vérité revenait toujours vous tomber sur le nez, et parfois lors d'évènements plus ou moins agréables.

- Le conseil croit que je peux leur fournir des informations sur les pirates. Dit-elle calmement. Croyant qu'entre les réunions je m'embarque sur un bateau pour aller sur les mers avec eux.

- Ils ne te manquent pas ? Tous ces gens que tu à côtoyés ?

Elizabeth s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Elle regarda un moment la mer, faisant fit des commentaires plus ou moins grossier des gens qui la contournait. S'ils lui manquaient ? Énormément.

Depuis la naissance de Wilan, elle avait repris sa vie de femme sans histoire. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de partir en mer et de laisser son enfant seul. Elle aurait bien aimé revoir Jack et Barbossa… M. Gibbs ou Raggueti à la limite. Simplement voir un visage familier. Savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Depuis le retour de Calypso sous sa vraie forme, les pirates n'étaient plus les maitres incontestés des eaux. La déesse avait-elle exercés sa vengeance sur eux ? Elle ne pouvait le savoir… Personne n'avait remis les pieds à Port Royal depuis le temps… et avec raison.

Reportant son attention sur son fil, elle sourit, ébouriffant doucement ces cheveux.

- Bien sur, dit-elle, mais ils ont choisi de partir sur les mers.

- Et toi de rester avec ceux qui ont voulu te tuer quinze ans plutôt.

Cette remarque surprit bien Elizabeth. Jamais son fils ne lui avait fait ce genre de commentaire à propos de son choix de vie.

- Le Conseil n'a nullement rapport avec la Compagnie des Indes oriental. Dit-elle d'un ton un peu plu dur.

- Je sais. Mais quelque soit le nom, leur but est d'éliminer les pirates et d'avoir le contrôle sur les mers… tout comme la Compagnie.

Elizabeth regarda son fils. Il comprenait bien ce point de vu, elle le partageait avec lui. Elle n'appréciait guère la chasse au pirate que le Conseil s'acharnait à faire. C'est pourquoi son rôle était important. Elle arrivait à leur fournir de faux renseignements et de fausses lois pirates pour qu'il soit embrouillé plutôt qu'éclairer sur la position des pirates sur les mers.

- Maman ? demanda Wilan face au manque de réponse de la dame.

Elizabeth détacha enfin son regard de son fil et le regarda en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus avec des pirates que je ne me soucis pas d'eux.

Wilan afficha une mine perplexe qui fit sourire sa mère. Ce petit était donc aussi curieux que son père. .

- Maintenant va jouer. Le grand air te fera du bien !

D'un signe de la main, elle fit signe à son fils de partir. Il posait beaucoup trop de question pour son âge. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle trouvait. Wilan ne devrait pas se soucier des problèmes d'adultes…

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. De pouvoir enfin sortir librement était un plaisir renouvelé à chaque instant. De plus, il avait prit une importante décision lors du long silence de sa mère. Il avait comprit qu'elle savait quelque chose et qu'elle désirait revoir ses amis pirates. Il ne savait pas si la fille pirate qu'il avait pu voir précédemment connaissait les pirates que sa mère avait connus, mais il pourrait lui demander où les trouver. Et lui demander ce que voulait dire cet étrange avertissement.

Faisant fit des nombreux passant de la rue qu'il bouscula sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, il alla vers la ruelle et n'y trouva que quelques tonneaux et un chat endormit. Déçu, Wilan du se résigner à croire que tout cela était qu'une mauvaise blague.

Il partit donc vers les autres enfants qui s'amusaient près du quai en regardant les allés et venu des marins. Après s'être esclaffé de rire devant Casey, un garçon de son âge fils de soldat du roi, qui venait d'imiter un matelot borgne, Wilan releva les yeux vers la mer. Un large bateau se dessinait à l'horizon, claquant ses voiles d'une couleur indéterminé vu la distance à laquelle il se trouvait. Il se retourna vivement vers ses amis, dirigé par une impulsion soudaine, puis leur raconta ce qui s'était produit, quelques heures plus tôt.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Dit Casey en levant les yeux en l'air à la fin du récit.

- Non ! Je te jure que s'est arrivé !

- Alors chante-nous la chanson que les pirates chantaient ! Exigea Kass, une autre gamine avec qui Wilan se tenait.

- Je ne peux pas.

Casey plissa les yeux si forts qu'il ne resta que deux petites fentes. Wilan comprit que personne ne le croyait.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda moqueusement Casey

- Parce que seulement les pirates et leurs descendants doivent la connaître !

- Oh ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! S'exclama Kass. Combien de fois il faudra te répéter qu'on ne croit pas un mot à propos de ton père supposément_maudit _et que ta mère, qui je te le rappel essaie de combattre les attaque pirates, en ai été déjà une.

Wilan ne dit pas un mot. Il savait très bien que tous croyait qu'il avait inventé l'histoire de son père pour impressionné et que personne ne croyait aux histoires de fantômes. Bien qu'ils le devraient.

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il faudrait se cacher se soir ! Se défendit Wilan. Au cas où la fille disait vrai.

- Ouais ouais ! Dit Kass en levant les yeux au ciel et en reportant son attention aux navires et aux marchands.

- De toute façon, les _attaquants _ne vont s'en prendre qu'aux enfants de pirates ! Ricana Casey en se tournant lui aussi.

Wilan ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire entendre. Il avait le net pressentiment que Casey et Kass devaient se cacher se soir. Mais comment leur faire comprendre cela ?

La nuit tomba finalement, obligeant Wilan à rentrer pour le souper et, inconsciemment, il désirait rester à la maison ce soir. Assis à la table en compagnie de sa mère, Wilan racontait les taquineries que faisait. C'est lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent dans l'horizon qu'un fracas fit relever brusquement Elizabeth.

Un second fracas, plus sourd cette fois, fit dangereusement remuer les verres et coupes qui ornaient le meuble près de la table. Elizabeth plissa les yeux, elle connaissait trop bien se son. Elle regarda alors à travers l'immense vitre de la salle à manger et vit un énorme bateau aux voiles blanches sales qui tanguait docilement malgré les nombreuses vagues. De gros cannons était braqué sur Port Royal et envoyait sans pitié ses boulets de canon dans la ville. Les bâtiments à proximité de la mer étaient détruits, obligeant donc les familles à sortir.

Bien que leur demeure fût en sécurité des canons, Elizabeth prit solidement le poignet de son fils, qui avait toujours sa fourchette en main, et couru à travers la maison.

- Tu vas sortir de la maison et courir à la frontière de la ville. Là bas tu seras en sécurité. Dit Elizabeth d'une voix autoritaire que Wilan ne lui connaissait pas.

Pourtant, le jeune homme se défit de l'emprise de sa mère en criant :

- Non !

Surprise de cette réaction Elizabeth stoppa sa course pour regarder son fil qui la regardait non pas apeuré, mais déterminé.

- Ils viennent prendre des enfants de pirates ! Si je sors, je tomberais dans le piège qu'ils nous tendent.

- Comment sais-tu….

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une autre détonation assourdissante s'abattit près de la maison. La femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi les bruits étaient plus forts. Elle regarda alors dans les yeux de Wilan et vit qu'il ne démordrait pas.

Elle vit de nouveau pour parler mais cette fois ce fut la porte de leur entrée de maison qui éclata en milles morceaux. De grands hommes au teint assez foncés et à l'accoutrement digne d'un pirate entrèrent. Leurs bottes négligé, leur chemise crasseuse et leurs cheveux dont l'hygiène laissait à désirer renforcissaient la laideur de leur visage émacié et sale.

Instinctivement, Elizabeth poussa Wilan dans la penderie qui était à ses côtés et ferma la porte. Prit de cours, le garçon ne fit rien pour s'enfuir.

- Vous avez de la visite ! S'exclama l'un des quatre pirates dans un rire gras.

Ce rire fit enclencher celui de ses confrères.

Par la fente de la porte, Wilan pu voir sa mère qui fouillait d'une manière empressé le meuble où les coupes et les verres était disposé. Un cliquetis de métal fit comprendre que sa mère venait de prendre le fusil d'urgence qu'elle avait caché là, quelques années plus tôt. Des pas pressés provenant de l'escalier firent aussi comprendre à l'adolescent que les attaquants venant de monter l'escalier.

- Oh ! Mais du calme ma petite dame ! S'exclama un deuxième pirate.

Wilan put voir sa mère qui braquait le fusil vers eux, sans broncher.

- On ne vous veut pas de mal. Continua le pirate. Tout ce qu'on cherche, c'est votre fils.

- Fils ? Demanda innocemment Elizabeth

- Ne fais pas la bonne avec nous ! S'exclama le troisième pirate. Nous savons très bien que tu as un fils, alors tu nous le donne sans faire d'histoire et on ne va pas te faire d'histoire.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas, au grand damne de ses assaillants. La dame avait une nette impression de déjà vu, pourtant, la dernière fois, c'était elle qu'on pourchassait. Du moins, son collier.

- Allez ma jolie. Dit malicieusement le premier pirate. Fait comme tous les autres parents de cette ville, et donne-nous ton enfant. Sinon….

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth avec un air de défi.

Wilan était sidéré. Il savait pertinemment que sa mère avait été engagé, bien avant sa naissance, dans un monde de pirates. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec autant d'impertinence et de puissance dans son regard. Quant à Elizabeth, la seule chose qui comptant pour le moment, c'était d'éloigner ces affreux barbares de son fils. Les combattre ne lui faisait pas peur, mais son fils ne savait pas encore se battre à l'épée, et cela était nettement plus inquiétant.

Soudain, un second fracas se fit entendre. Le bruit de verre brisé relatait donc l'arrivé des personnes par une fenêtre. Croyant que les renforts pour les pirates venait d'arrivé, Elizabeth recula d'un pas. Contre quatre, la bataille pouvait possiblement être gagnée, mais contre un nombre plus élevés, les chances étaient maigres.

- Est-ce ainsi qu'on s'adresse au roi des pirates ? Fit une voix féminine.

S'empressant de regarder le plus loin qu'il pouvait à travers la fente de la porte de la penderie, Wilan perçu simplement les longs cheveux de la fille pirate qu'il avait vu au paravent. La mention du roi pirate surpris alors le jeune homme qui vit les pirates regarder en direction de sa mère qui esquissa un sourire en coin en les regardant.

* * *

**Taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Commentaire/insulte/rhum/plainte? XD **

**Prochain chapitre: Qui est la fille pirate? **

**Bon courage à tous les habitants du Québec qui ont vécu deux tempète de neige de 40 cm chacune! XD**

**Siria **


	3. L'Emeraude

Bonne année et joyeux noel à tous !

Désolerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr du retard ! J'étais partie en voyage dans le sud ! Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié ! J'ai continuéeà écrire sur ma chaise longue là bas… le retranscrire à l'ordinateur prend simplement un peu de temps !

Bonne lecture et enjoy !

Siria

**De nouveaux pavillons**

**L'Emeraude **

Le roi pirate…. Sa mère ? La surprise, l'effroi, ou toute autre émotion, était présentement dans le cœur de Wilan qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui était en train de se produire. Échappant sa fourchette, qu'il tenait toujours, Wilan regarda les quatre assaillants qui ne savaient trop quoi faire, piéger entre sa mère et la fille pirate entouré de quatre autres personnes.

Malheureusement pour lui, le bruit que la fourchette avait produit en tombant attira l'attention des attaquants. D'un grognement commun, les quatre pirates se dirigèrent vers la penderie. Malgré l'espace restreint dans lequel il se trouvait, Wilan recula. Il était réellement dans de beaux draps.

Un cri sourd et un bruit de larme fendant la chair informa le jeune homme que quelqu'un venait de se faire transpercer par une épée. Wilan put constater que ce fut l'un des quatre pirates qui les assaillait lorsque la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit, laissant place à trois pirates aux dents pourries à et l'haleine pestilentielle.

Celui qui était le plus près de Wilan l'empoigna solidement par la chemise en le sortit de force, le faisant trébucher par terre. Relevant rapidement la tête, il vit que ce même pirate brandissait bien haut son épée mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, une balle lui transperça le cœur. Il se retourna vers sa mère qui brandissait toujours son fusil fumant et se releva sans se faire prier.

Il n'eu pas le temps de se rentre au coté de sa mère que les deux pirates restant furent transpercé par la lame des pirates qui suivait la jeune fille. Cette dernière se rua vers Wilan et le regarda droit dans les yeux. La couleur océan des yeux de la fille subjugua le jeune homme autant que l'air méprisant qu'elle affichait.

- Tu sais, quand je dis te cacher, je ne veux pas dire dans une penderie ! Dit-elle en le regardant intensément.

Les autres pirates ricanèrent. Elizabeth, quand à elle, ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle voyait bien que la jeune fille semblait de leur côté et que c'était elle qui avait donné la consigne à son fils de se cacher, mais pourquoi ? Elle semblait si jeune. Trois, peut-être quatre ans de plus que Wilan.

- Que nous voulez-vous ? Demanda finalement la dame.

La pirate se retourna vers Elizabeth et sourit.

- Moi ? Rien ! Simplement vous informer que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité à Port Royale.

- Vraiment ? Fit la jeune dame en regardant les cadavres qui gisait à leurs pieds

Elizabeth avait une mauvaise impression de déjà vu. La dernière attaque qu'elle avait subit dans cette ville, elle avait été enlevée par des pirates et une suite de péripéties assez étranges s'en était suivit…

- Vous devez absolument fuir les lieux. Continua la pirate. Du moins, pour le moment.

Les coups de canons ne semblèrent pas s'être arrêtés, au contraire, ils doublaient d'intensité. Wilan releva les yeux vers sa mère. Son regard remplis à la fois d'incertitude et d'appréhension obligea l'épouse Turner dut se résigner à écouter la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'ailleurs….

- Où devons-nous aller alors ? Demanda-t-elle

- Suivez-moi. Dit la jeune fille.

D'un pas souple, la pirate, suivit de ses pairs, se glissa à l'extérieur de la maison. C'est avec effarement qu'Elizabeth et Wilan virent la ville à feu et à sang tandis que divers hommes pillait et enlevait des enfants.

- Vite ! Dit l'un des matelots qui venait de sortir de la maison.

Ayant bien de la difficulté à quitter le regard de la ville qui brulait, Wilan suivit sa mère et les autres. Sans crier gare, il se fit plaquer sur le sol par la fille pirate qui restait immobile sur lui. Sa mère, ainsi que tous les autres, l'imitèrent sur le champ. Tapis dans l'ombre d'un boisée, qu'une maison récemment vidé ornait, les envahisseurs ne les virent pas.

Ce fut une fois assuré que la voie était libre, ils continuèrent à avancer. S'arrêtant parfois pour se cacher. Ils avançaient à pas de tortue, mais de manière sécuritaire.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous joignez pas à l'action ? Demanda Wilan après le neuvième arrêt.

- Pourquoi le ferions-nous ? Demanda la pirate en haussant un sourcil.

Elizabeth eu un rictus. Cela ressemblait à une réplique de Jack Sparrow…

C'est finalement au bout de ce qui semblait d'une heure, que les quatre pirates, Elizabeth et Wilan arrivèrent à destination. À l'opposée de la berge qui était pris d'assaut, un magnifique bateau aux voiles gonflées par le vent attendait patiemment le retour des pirates. À cette distance, les assaillants ne pouvaient voir cette embarcation.

Caché dans un buisson, la pirate releva brièvement la tête pour voir si quelqu'un les avaient suivit. Après s'être assurer du contraire, elle se retourna vers les deux seules personnes qui ne faisaient pas partit de l'équipage.

- Bienvenue dans l'Emeraude. Dit-elle d'une voie malicieuse.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent soudain d'une certaine démence qui conseillait à Wilan d'avoir des réserves sur cette fille.

Ce navire ressemblait étrangement à un flotte de Port Royale qui avait été subtilisé il y a de cela quelques mois. Les nombreux signes royaux frapper sur la boiserie du bateau le confirmait d'ailleurs. Fait comme tous les bateaux, le pont était ouvert laissant la place au gouvernail, aux canons et autre babioles utile en mer. De grande voile blanche tanguait tranquillement, espérant bientôt être gonflé par le vent. Quelque écorchure et pièces de bois manquant prouvait que l'Emeraude avait déjà combattue récemment.

Une fois le pied sur le pont, les souvenirs d'Élizabeth se succédèrent dans sa tête. Elle avait vécue tant de choses sur un bateau… Pourquoi s'était-elle recluse à rester sur terre. Après tout, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux dans ce bateau de pirates inconnus que derrière la table du Conseil.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué que, étrangement, le pont était vide. Pas une seule âme ne semblait être sur le mat, en train de frotter les canons ou même ivres mort. C'est d'ailleurs la remarque que fit Wilan à voix haute.

La pirate regarda Elizabeth et Wilan, qui la regardait perplexe, et soupira. Levant les yeux en l'air elle se dirigea vers une trappe qui semblait mener vers le pont inférieur. Tranquillement, comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire entendre, elle s'agenouilla, ouvrit la trappe et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur du trou.

- QUAND J'AI DIT AU REPOS CE N'ÉTAIT PAS POUR DIRE D'ALLER VOUS COUCHER BANDE DE PLEUTRE !

Des cris d'exclamation sous le plancher prouvèrent à Elizabeth que l'équipage dormait bel et bien. La pirate releva la tête en regardant ses passagers avec un sourire amusés et décourager.

Depuis sa brève entrée, Elizabeth ne croyait plus être surprise de rien sur se navire. Pourtant, cela se produit lorsque l'équipage de l'Emeraude sortit de la cale. Ce n'était pas des adultes… mais des enfants qui avaient plus ou moins l'âge de Wilan !

- Qu…

Mais la pirate ne sembla pas s'occuper de la réaction ahurie d'Elizabeth et hurlait ses ordres pour que le bateau quitte au plus vite sa position. En moins de cinq minutes, le bateau avançait au rythme du vent qui claquait dans les voiles. L'équipage, quant à lui, s'affairait à maintenir la vitesse constante.

Sans même s'occuper de ses inviter, la pirate, qui semblait nettement être la capitaine, se hissa sur le mat principal du bateau et s'y assis. Faisant balancer ses pieds nonchalamment dans le vide, elle tira sa longue vue. Son visage, d'une sérénité alarmante, renforcissait l'impression qu'elle ne fuyait pas quelque chose.

Elizabeth trouvait aberrant que des enfants de cet âge soit capable de naviguer ainsi. Wilan, lui, jubilait. Jamais il n'avait vu de bateau pirate. Sa mère était devenu trop méfiante de se monde depuis sa naissance. Que croyait-elle ? Que de ne pas naviguer en mer et de s'enfermer dans un bureau allait les sauver de tout ? Ils étaient la famille de Wiliam Turner, c'était donc absolument certain que quelque chose allait lui arriver un jour.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendue à sa. Ni a l'âge des matelots d'ailleurs. Casey et Kass n'en reviendraient pas…

Après un moment, la pirate retourna sur le pont aussi agilement qu'il semblait qu'elle n'ait jamais été dans les airs. Marchant d'un pas lent et calme, tout semblait selon ses plans. Elle alla vers le jeune homme qui tenait la barre.

- Hudson, leurs canons diminue. Alors reste vigilant. Soit ils abdiquent, soit ils ont comprit. Comprit ?

- Oui capitaine.

Elizabeth secoua la tête de droite à gauche, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. C'était réellement le capitaine ? Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir atteint la vingtaine. Elle vint pour lancer ce commentaire, mais le visage remplis de concentration de la jeune fille qui lisait une carte, la dissuada.

Que fuyait-il au fait ? Cela semblait d'une grande importance et, à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu dans sa demeure, c'était à Wilan qu'on s'en prenait. Du moins aux enfants. Les mots des pirates venus pour son fils résonèrent dans son esprit. « Fait comme tous les parents de cette ville et donne nous ton enfant.» Les parents avaient-ils réellement donnée sans remord leurs enfants pour protégé leur vie ou les assaillants avaient simplement dit cela pour l'encourager à leur dire où Wilan était caché ?

Regardant la jeune fille qui donnait l'ordre de changer de cap sans même relever la tête de la carte, Elizabeth posa la question qui lui brulait le bout des lèvres depuis qu'elle avait vu la jeune fille retentir dans sa demeure.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous protégé ?

La pirate leva les yeux de la carte et la donna a la jeune fille qui était a ses coté. D'un pas tranquille mais remplis d'assurance, elle s'approcha d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière pu enfin l'examiner de près. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille semblaient la transpercer et malgré ses cheveux sales et son hygiène douteuse, elle semblait d'une transparence inerte.

- Il est devoir de tout pirate de protégé son roi. Dit-elle d'une voix remplie d'humour et solennelle. C'est dans le code votre altesse.

Elizabeth fuyait le regard puissant que son fils lui faisait. De toute l'histoire de pirate qu'elle avait vécu, sa nomination au poste de roi pirate fut une des rares choses qu'elle ne révéla pas à Wilan. De peur qu'ils ne la prennent pas au sérieux ou qu'il lui demande d'aller en mer rejoindre les autres pirates.

Wilan ne disait mot. Sa mère…roi des pirate. Cela ne lui semblait pas réel. Du moins, il ne pouvait y croire….

Voyant qu'Elizabeth ne parlait plus et que Wilan était cloué sur place, la pirate leva un sourcil et sourit.

- C'est bon ? Je peux retourner à notre évasion ?

Elle leur tourna le dos. Oubliant toute bonne manière, Wilan avança d'un pas et demanda à la pirate, avant même que l'on lui ai autorisé à parler :

- Peut-on au moins savoir votre nom ?

La jeune fille se tourna avec un air supérieur.

- Et bien, Wilan Turner, tu es curieux à ce que je peux voir.

- Comment sais-tu mon nom ?

- Du calme moi garçons, à quel question veux-tu que je réponde en premier.

Mon garçon ? Elizabeth fut surprise par cette appellation, La pirate ne semblait avoir que trois année de plus que son fils.

- Mon nom est Azen. Capitaine Azen pour être précise. Pourquoi je sais ton nom, demande-le à ta mère, il semble qu'elle est plus célèbre dans les océans que tu ne le crois !

La dite Azen leur tourna de nouveau le dos et retourna vers son subalterne qui avait une carte, probablement maritime. Laissant donc un atmosphère de tension au sein de la petite famille Turner.

Capitaine ! Un bateau approche. Hurla un pirate qui s'était hissé au haut du mat.

Azen releva la tête.

- Verpin ?

- Aucune idée ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Rapidement la capitaine couru vers la proue du bateau. Elle constata alors qu'un bateau était derrière eux et semblait prêt à se battre. Elizabeth, qui avait suivit la pirate regarda a nouveau et perdit le souffle. Wilan, lui, agrandit les yeux.

- La Perle… souffla-t-il.

**Tratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Commentaire ? Suggestion ? Plainte ? Rhum ?**

**AHHH DEVINEZ QUOI ! Je suis aller dans une boutique de Rhum qui se nommait TORTUGA dans mon voyage dans les Caraïbes ! malade ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Bah… la perle ! ahahah !**

**Yo ho ! Matelos ! A la prochaine !**

**Siria**


	4. Sparrow et cie

Avez-vous vu la nouvelle interprétation de Johnny dans Sweeney Todd ? Excellent n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été voir deux fois le film au cinéma et que j'écoute le Soundtrack que jai aimer sa ! ahahah

Enjoy

Siria

**Sparrow et compagnie**

La Perle….

Même dans ses souvenirs, Elizabeth ne se rappelait plus qu'il était aussi majestueux en mer. Ses grandes voiles noires qui avançait fièrement, ses pavillons hissés bien haut et sa grandeur rendait ce bateau légendaire puissant, simplement par un regard. La houle ne semblait pas se fendre à regret sur ce navire. Au contraire, elle semblait encline à le contourné. Le cœur de la femme accéléra, réalisant qu'elle allait revoir Jack, Barbossa, Ragettit, Pintel, Gibbs et tous les autres matelots de la Perle.

Ce fut la voix d'Azen qui la sortit subitement de sa rêverie. N'étant plus au devant du navire, la pirate était monté sur un filet, probablement pour mieux voir le bateau.

- hé merde…

Cette remarque surpris Elizabeth. Était-elle embarquée dans un navire ennemi de ses anciens amis ?

- Capitaine, cria Hudson, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Gardez le cap et maintenez la vitesse de croisière.

En moins de vingt minutes, la Perle se retrouva près de l'Emeraude. Agglutiné sur le pont, les matelots d'Azen regardèrent leur capitaine qui restait de marbre. Lentement, elle se retourna vers eux, on pouvait voir la même démence qui avait brillé dans ses yeux quelques temps plus tôt. En esquissant un petit sourire en coin, elle fit un signe de tête vers Wilan et Elizabeth. Sans un échange de mot, ils prirent leurs invités par les bras et les emmenèrent, non sans de la résistance et des cris, à l'intérieur du quartier du capitaine.

Elizabeth frappa de toutes ses forces dans la porte, rageant. D'abord on l'attaquait dans sa maison, ensuite, cette pirate venait les aider et les obligeait à les suivre dans un bateau remplis d'enfant, puis finalement on l'enfermait dans le bureau du capitaine suite à l'approche d'un bateau.

- Maman….

La concernée n'entendit pas son fils qui l'appelait et continua à frapper rageusement sur la porte de bois. Elle n'allait pas redevenir la captive de pirate, ça non !

- Maman….

Ne…Jamais…. Redevenir….. captive…

- Maman !

Elizabeth se retourna et vit son fils lui pointer une grande fenêtre que le luxueux bureau possédait. Sans même regarder la pièce, elle se rua vers la baie vitré et ne vie que de nombreuses planches de bois et des clous rouillé par l'eau. Elle monta sur un bureau encombrer de carte maritime, photos et bougie grugée par le temps, pour mieux voir.

Elle aperçu alors Azen qui sautait avec souplesse sur le pont de la perle. Jack l'attendait dans sa nonchalance naturelle. Sa main appuyé sur la paume de son épée, il la regardait sans dire un mot. L'équipage ne semblait pas bouger d'ailleurs. Le capitaine de la Perle esquissa un sourire en coin et dégaina son épée, ce qu'Azen imita.

Sans perdre une seconde, Jack chargea vers la jeune fille qui para son coup. Rapide, la contre-attaque se fit sentir par Azen, ce qui força l'homme à reculer d'un pas. Ne voulant pas s'en laisser imposer, il répliqua plus férocement, la forçant à reculer de quelques pas, se retrouvant ainsi acculé au bord du bateau. Croyant son adversaire prise, Jack tenta un coup d'épée vers le ventre, mais elle l'esquiva en grimpant habilement sur la bordure à l'aide d'un cordage.

Sparrow ne se fit pas prier et la rejoint avec une très grande souplesse pour son âge nettement plus avancé que son opposante. Les coups d'épées ne cessèrent aucunement et devenait de plus en plus habile, féroce et fendaient l'air avec fougue. Toujours en équilibre sur la bordure, les deux pirates se regardaient intensément dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre faiblisse.

Finalement, alors que Jack était près de la barre de navigation et qu'Azen se trouvait par terre, soumise à l'homme, que les deux capitaines se regardèrent en souriant. Jack tendis sa main et aida la jeune fille à se relever, cette dernière ne déclina pas son offre.

- Tu es toujours aussi nulle pour parer les coups tu sais. Dit Jack en la regardant.

- Au moins je contre-attaque rapidement, contrairement à un certain qui prend des années à le faire !

- Si tu fais référence à Barbossa, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu parles de lui, il n'a pas combattu.

Jack partit vers son équipage qui les regardait un peu perplexe, alors qu'Azen souriait, amusée par ce qui venait d'être dit. D'un simple regard, le capitaine de la Perle envoya son équipage retourner à leurs besognes et se retourna vers la commandante de l'Emeraude qui venait de le rejoindre.

- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, dit Jack en regardant l'équipage de l'Emeraude travailler sur le pont, je t'ai tiré d'un bien mauvais pas.

- Et tu m'as arnaqué en volant la moitié de mes biens, dit Azen d'une voix neutre. C'est pourquoi tes hommes croyaient que l'on s'affrontait d'ailleurs !

- Il faudra leur faire comprendre que tu ne sais pas te battre et que j'essaie de t'éduquer ! Soupira lacement Jack

- Tu ne sais pas plus te battre Jack ! Retenti une voix derrière eux.

Barbossa se trouvait sur le pont accompagné de son éternel petit singe qui alla voir Azen pour qu'elle le gratte derrière les oreilles. Alors que la fille pirate réalisait ce que le singe demandait, son maitre s'approcha.

- Et puis ? Demanda simplement Barbossa.

- Rien à l'horizon. Soupira gravement Azen Toujours les mêmes attaques. C'est presque routinier.

- Rien de nouveau depuis la dernière rencontre. Conclu Jack.

Les yeux d'Azen s'allumèrent de la même démence que lorsqu'elle s'approchait de la Perle. Elle sourit en rangeant son épée et en délaissant ses caresses au petit animal.

- Si, il y a quelque chose. Fit-elle.

Elle siffla et les matelots de sa flotte se retournèrent, elle leur indiqua ses quartiers et d'un hochement de tête commun, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit.

C'est à leur grande surprise que Barbossa et Jack virent Elizabeth et un gamin sortir sur le pont. D'un air un cachant son étonnement, les deux capitaines se retournèrent vers Azen.

- Tu as donc réussit. Félicita Barbossa.

- Tu en doutais ? Répondit-elle, un demi-sourire ornant son visage.

L'équipage de l'Emeraude emmena donc Elizabeth aux devant des trois capitaines, prenant bien soin de garder Wilan à l'intérieur des cartiers d'Azen. La surprise d'Elizabeth se lisait indéniablement sur son visage. Revoir ainsi deux amis avec qui elle avait bravé milles danger, même la mort, était plutôt étrange. Surtout depuis les quinze dernières années. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir changé le visage de Jack, ni celui de Barbossa. Seules quelques marques de bagarres plus ou moins récentes différaient.

- Barbossa ? Jack ? Fit Elizabeth. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les deux dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ces deux hommes, elle s'était retrouvé bien malgré elle dans des histoires que certains classifieraient d'absurde.

- Il se trouve, commença Jack, que l'impossibilité est rendue possible. Toi qui avait juré de ne plus te mêler à nos histoire, tu te retrouve en plein conflit de promesse. Sans le savoir, tu as signé, avec Will je suppose, ce qui sera l'élément déclencheur de ce qui va t'arriver dans les prochains mois, voire années.

- En d'autre mot, tu es dans le pétrin. Dit Azen en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'explication douteuse de Sparrow.

Elizabeth arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ce charabia voulait dire ?

- Un homme à décider d'éliminer les pirates. Dit patiemment Barbossa en fusillant Jack du regard. Pourquoi et comment, je n'en sais rien. Mais il terrorise les ports et les mers depuis maintenant six mois.

La dame alors, son statue de roi pirate l'avait mit donc dans un embarras grandiose. Mais pourquoi alors Jack avait-il parlé de Will ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Liz. Fit Jack, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. C'est de ton gamin dont il est question.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Toucher à son fils ? Ça non jamais !

- Comprenant que les adultes menaient une résistance assez effarante contre son idée, expliqua Jack, il a donc décider d'enlever les enfants pirates ou potentiellement aptes à devenir pirate. Sans génération pour se _renouveler_, les pirates vont devenir chose du passée.

- Bref, dit Azen, Wilan est dans le pétrin.

Elizabeth était sidérée. Elle connaissait assez bien la barbarie des pirates vils et mesquins. Mais toucher à un enfant…. Ce crime était à ses yeux, le pire de tous.

Laissant la dame ahurie à ses sombres et colériques idées, Azen se retourna vers les deux capitaines.

- Il faut aller à l'ile des naufragés. Ordonna-t-elle

Elizabeth sursauta. Jamais ces deux hommes ne se laisseront dirigé par une gamine en puberté.

- Maintenant ? Demanda Barbossa.

- Préférable disons…

De plus en plus hébétée, l'épouse Turner vit Jack se retourné en soupirant tandis que Barbossa hurlait des ordres à son équipage pour partir vers la direction donné.

D'un simple regard fait par Azen, deux matelots s'emparèrent d'elle et l'emmenèrent sur l'Émeraude. Après un «on se revoit là bas, tâche d'être en un morceau cette fois» de Barbossa, la capitaine ordonna le départ immédiat. Une fois sur le pont, les deux matelots libérèrent la dame et lui remit deux épées.

- Donnes en une à Wilan. Dit Azen en souriant encore avec démence.

- Et pourquoi ?

Son fils ne savait pas se battre…alors à quoi cela pourrait servir. Azen haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

- Au cas….

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Rhum ou pas ? XD Z'avez aimé ?**

**Prochain chapitre : une nouvelle chanson pirate !**

**Siria**


	5. L'ile des naufragés

L'ile des naufragés

Hey hey !

Joyeuse pâques à tous et bonne lecture !

Siria

**L'ile des naufragés **

Voir ce qui se passait sur le pont était devenu chose impossible pour Wilan lorsque les adultes s'éloignèrent des cadres que la fenêtre du quartier de la capitaine projetait. Pour faire passer son impatience, il décida donc d'analyser les lieux.

Bien sobre, la pièce était remplie d'une multitude de carte maritime qui indiquait divers endroit du globe. Le jeune homme s'étonna du nombre d'endroit possible à visiter et se demanda si Azen avait eu la chance de s'y rendre. Lui, n'avait jamais beaucoup voyagé.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais quitté Port Royale. Bien que de partir à l'aventure l'ai toujours attiré, il ne savait que trop bien que cela signifiait l'obligation de se battre. On ne part pas à l'aventure sans une épée, c'est une devise bien connue à Londres. Contrairement à ses parents, Wilan était totalement contre le fait de se servir d'une épée. Cette pratique était totalement barbare et, de plus, il serait incapable de tuer quelqu'un ou de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Tous méritaient de vivre, peu importe leurs crimes. L'absence de son père avait laissé cette empreinte dans son esprit.

Sans toutes ces batailles, William Turner serait à ses côtés et non en train de guider l'âme des gens morts en mer… C'est pour cela qu'il avait juré de ne jamais se servir d'une épée, ni même d'apprendre à la manier, bien que sa mère croit le contraire. Au lieu de se rendre à ses cours de maniement d'arme, il avait longé le port et longuement regarder les bateaux se perdre dans l'horizon.

Il s'était toujours douté que quelque chose comme ce qui se produisait en ce moment se passerait un jour, mais pas si tôt. Du moins, pas de cette manière. Il ne savait même pas si, présentement, il devait se sentir en danger. Étrangement, l'absence de sa mère, amenée de force par les matelots de l'Emeraude, ne l'alarma aucunement. Il avait une forte impression qu'il fallait faire confiance à cette dite Azen.

Reportant son attention dans la pièce, Wilan vit sur la table de travail des papiers qui ne ressemblaient pas à des cartes maritimes. Curieux, il s'approcha et vit ce qui semblait être un portrait dessiner sur un papier des plus banals. Il tendit le bras pour prendre l'objet, mais ne pu lorsque sa mère entre en trompe dans la cabine, poussé par deux matelots. Azen, qui entre par la suite, regarda la dame et sourit.

- Une fois loin de la menace partit, vous pourrez sortir. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme, signe qu'elle parlementait avec Elizabeth.

- Ne croit pas que je suis incapable de me battre, car…

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, majesté, mais les ordres sont les ordres comme on dit.

Ne laissant place à la réplique, Azen tourna le dos et ferma les portes sous le regard haineux d'Elizabeth. Avant de se retourner vers son fils la femme se calma, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à ses émotions, cela provoquerait probablement la panique chez Wilan.

- Les ordres ? Demanda Wilan qui n'avait absolument rien comprit ce qui s'était produit. De qui ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Dit doucement Elizabeth en le regardant.

Cela était vrai, elle n'avait nullement entendu Jack ou Barbossa ordonné son enfermement. Elle avait un certain doute qu'Azen en faisait à sa tête et mettait ses actions sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était pirate après tout…

- Pourquoi tu as deux épées ? Demanda, un peu inquiet, le jeune homme.

Elizabeth s'approcha de son enfant et lui tendis un des deux armes. Elle trouvait très étrange de faire cela. Certes, son jeune avait suivit assidument des cours d'armement, mais elle les avait exigée simplement par précaution. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se retrouvé dans une situation semblable.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Commença-t-elle.

À quelques lieux de là, la Perle défiait les vagues qui commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur, signe qu'une tempête allait arriver. Barbossa égosillait des ordres envers deux matelots qui préféraient se reposer au lieu de s'assurer que les voiles soient bien gonflés par le vent. Pendant ce temps, Jack regardait l'Emeraude qui se dirigeait vers l'Île des naufragés. L'homme semblait pensif et perdu dans ses songes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Capitaine ? Demanda Ragetti qui venait de se poster à ses côtés.

D'une lenteur assez étrange, Jack se retourna vers son matelots qui le regardait avec son air habituellement niait.

- Mis à part le fait que Barbossa est de nouveau sur mon navire, que nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la fontaine de jouvence car l'endroit où elle était caché à été ensevelie sous un amas de magma en fusion et que je dois obéir aux ordres d'une gamine qui fini sa puberté, tout va bien Ragetti.

Il se retourna pour aller dans sa cabine, histoire de consulté une autre fois les cartes maritimes qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Ragetti resta donc seul à la proue, se disant que le Capitaine Sparrow ne devait surement pas bien aller…

Une fois entré dans sa cabine, Jack jeta son chapeau sur la table et empoigna la bouteille de rhum qui s'y trouvait tout près. Il but quelques gorgé et laissa l'effet euphorisant de l'alcool faire son effet. Une fois calme, il s'assit et commença à réfléchir.

Comment avait-il pu se retrouvé dans une galère comme celle-ci. De toutes ses aventures, celle-ci était la plus désagréable et la moins palpitante qu'il n'ait jamais faits. Mais faute d'information sur l'emplacement de la fontaine de jouvence et faute d'un autre but, il avait du se résigner à faire ce sale boulot. Barbossa ne semblait pas très content lui non plus.

De plus, l'était dans lequel il avait retrouvé Elizabeth était pitoyable. La fille qu'il avait connu était fonceuse, prête à tout sacrifié et à ne pas se faire mener. Elle avait toujours l'épée brandit et avait un moyen de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans une aventure plus ou moins dangereuse. Elle ne restait pas passivement à attendre de voir ce qui se passait. Il était très désolant de voir comment elle avait changé.

_Dommage _se dit Jack, _elle qui avait du potentiel. _

- Encore endormis ? Fit une voix qui l'enleva de ses rêveries.

Jack ouvrit les yeux et vit Barbossa en compagnie de son éternel singe qui entrait dans les quartiers du capitaine.

- Je faisais un agréable cauchemar. Dit Jack en se levant. Tu y étais.

Barbossa fit une moue qui démontra fort bien que se style d'humour ne lui plaisait guère. Jack haussa les épaules et regarda son ancien adversaire de combat.

- Notre roi pirate à beaucoup changé depuis le temps. Fit remarquer Jack. Dommage, tu ne trouves pas ?

- hum… probable. Dit Barbossa. Mais la piraterie lui a enlevé celui qu'elle aimait, elle veut protéger son enfant maintenant…

- Wilan ? Tu crois réellement qu'Azen l'a attrapé ?

- Elle a eu Elizabeth

- Oui mais elle, elle a un don pour se mettre dans le pétrin.

- Pétrin qui est peut-être provoqué par Wilan.

Barbossa haussa les épaules, cela était de la moindre importance. Après tout, ils n'iraient pas à l'ile des naufragés sans le gamin… Le reste était secondaire.

- CAPITAINES ! Tonna une voix sur le quai. ILE EN VUE !.

- Enfin… soupira Jack.

Sur l'Emeraude, Azen regardait la Perle qui voguait quelques mètres devant eux. Jouant avec un de ses nombreux collier, elle donna l'ordre de libéré les captifs. Ils n'étaient pas totalement hors de danger, mais la vue d'un bateau s'enfonçant lentement dans le gouffre qui servait d'entrée au repère des pirates était simplement magnifique.

Elizabeth et Wilan sortirent sans se faire prier. Sur le pont Wilan regardait partout et nulle part à la fois. Un matelot semblait bordé les voiles, quelques autres lavaient le pont, d'autre regardaient l'horizon avec la capitaine, et d'autre partaient vers la cale. Il y avait tant d'activité sur un navire et tant de chose à faire, jamais il ne l'aurait cru…

Elizabeth, elle, se dirigea vers Azen en regardant où elle se trouvait. Ces murs immense, cette baie, ce paysage…. Tout lui était familier.

- Nous sommes à l'ile des naufragés ? Questionna-t-elle

- Perspicace. Ironisa Azen en regardant la dame.

Le temps passa très rapidement et avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, Wilan se retrouva a descendre l'Emeraude qui venait d'accoster dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un port. De ce qu'il avait entendu, il était dans cette ile où les seigneurs pirates se rencontraient en temps critiques. Sa mère lui en avait parlé lorsqu'elle avait compté l'une de ses aventures…. Jamais il n'aurait cru venir ici.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Demanda Elizabeth qui mettait pied à terre.

Étonnement, elle semblait avoir cessé de paniquer et avait repris son attitude de combattante. Attitude qui, d'ailleurs, lui avait donné une réputation par delà les sept mers. Azen fut alors ravi de constater que celle que l'on nommait Roi ne l'était pas que par hasard.

- Il n'y a pas de meilleurs endroits pour se cacher. Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

La dame, ainsi que tous les autres, les suivirent alors qu'ils traversaient une porte sculptée à même la pierre, signe qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur d'une montagne.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une large mezzanine qui semblait être surélevé d'une autre pièce, car on pouvait y voir un vide qui semblait éclairer des profondeurs. Elizabeth, qui n'avait vu l'ile des naufragés que pour le conseil, nota les lieux avec intérêt.

- Donc ton plan consistait à nous enlever et nous cacher ? S'étonna Elizabeth qui essayait de récapituler la discutions entre Jack, Barbossa et Azen dans sa tête.

- Oui et non. Dit Azen avec un demi-sourire.

- ..Et non ?

- Vous verrez en temps et lieu majesté.

Sur ce, Azen s'avança au bord du balcon et regarda en bas, curieuse, Elizabeth suivit son regard et fut cloué sur place. Près d'une centaine d'enfants dormaient, parlaient et jouaient. Certains semblaient n'avoir que cinq ou six années, d'autre semblaient du même âge que Wilan, voire plus vieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Fit une voix près des deux femmes.

Wilan, qui venait d'arriver, regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui avec effarement. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir autant de personne réunis dans une même pièce. Pourtant, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment que cela devait avoir un lien avec ce que sa mère venait de lui compter. Azen allait surement l'obliger à rester ici avec les autres vu sa situation….

- Il n'y a pas de meilleurs cachette qu'ici Lizy. Fit la voix de Jack derrière eux. Si l'on veut que les enfants pirates ou issus de parents pirates, soient en sécurité, vaut mieux qu'ils ne montrent pas le bout de leur nez.

Elizabeth trouvait cette logique un peu grotesque mais tout de même pertinente. Il était quasiment impossible de prendre cette forteresse.

- C'est une idée de son père. Renchérit Azen en désignant Jack. Preuve qu'il n'y a pas seulement des cinglés dans sa famille.

- Tu devrais surveiller ta langue ma chère, tu sais ce qu'on dit, si tu parle trop, le kraken va te trouvé.

- Le kraken à été tué je te signale.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un rictus alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur le coin des lèvres d'Azen. Wilan et Elizabeth étaient très perplexes face à la relation entre les deux pirates, étaient-ils amis ou ennemis ?

Dans un monde de pirates, cette question n'était que rarement répondue.

**Taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Ouais ouais ne me lancer pas de pierre, je sais que j'ai prit du retard pour cette fic, beaucoup de travaux scolaire, c'est tout ! N'ayez crainte, je n'abandonne pas, se sera simplement plus long entre les post.**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas ?**

**Prochain chapitre : Sa commence a chauffé…. ! **

**Bon chocolat**

**Siria**


End file.
